theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lt. / Lt. Cmdr. J.T. Marsh
Lt. / Lt. Cmdr. J.T. Marsh (it is never revealed what his initials stand for) was the leader of the Able Squad. BackgroundEdit A rough and tough sqaud leader with natural instincts. Brilliant combat strategist who never met a rule he didn't break. No leader ever cared more about his men and less about rank. Always willing to get down and dirty to get the job done. Flies his Aerial Attack E-Frame with the same brazen abandon that he fights with the Neosapiens. HistoryEdit In episode 2.23, he is promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander and henceforth has two units under his command, Able and Baker Squads, while Lt. Nara Burns becomes the new leader of the former. Over the course of the war, J.T. Marsh has proven himself as a man whom people will follow - even being the most famous and successful exosquad leader of the Exofleet, he remained a modest, attentive and likable person. In fact, the only one who has ever truly hated him was Phaeton, the leader of Neosapiens, - as well as the only one who was equal to him in hand-to-hand combat (except the Neo Lords), which clearly demonstrates Marsh's battle skills. One of his regular tactics in a space battle was to go for the enemy flagship, especially the bridge, and decapitate the opposing fleet. Over the time, Marsh has developed a mutual tender relationship with Colleen O'Reilly, a Lieutenant of the Jumptroop Platoon. As the series progressed, it was revealed that Marsh was at one time as rebellious and gung ho as Yuri Stavrogan and Kaz Takagi in his youth, the first episode alluded to this when he disobeyed orders and went on a joy run with his squad in the canyons on Mars. Clearly, fighting against the Neosapiens served to remind Marsh of his duties and the nature of war itself. During the war, Marsh piloted a "Falcon" #AA-500 E-frame. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Episode AppearancesEdit * Episode 01: "Pirate Scourge" * Episode 02: "Seeds of Deception" * Episode 03: "Hidden Terrors" * Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" * Episode 05: "Resist!" * Episode 06: "Target: Earth" * Episode 07: "A Traitor Among Us" * Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" * Episode 09: "Sabotage" * Episode 10: "Abandoned" * Episode 11: "The Brood" * Episode 12: "Betrayal" * Episode 13: "Defying Olympus" * Episode 14: "The Gathering" * Episode 15: "The Embassy" * Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" * Episode 17: "Ultimate Weapon" * Episode 18: "Expendable" * Episode 19: "Mindset" * Episode 20: "The Last Man" * Episode 21: "Dragon's Rock" * Episode 22: "Inner Dark" * Episode 23: "The Dogs of War" * Episode 24: "The First Step" * Episode 25: "The Greatest Fear" * Episode 26: "Flesh Crawls" * Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" * Episode 28: "Venus Rising" * Episode 29: "Miracle" * Episode 30: "Under the Skin" * Episode 31: "Ultimatum" * Episode 32: "Warrior Brood" * Episode 33: "The Dream War" * Episode 34: "No Surrender" * Episode 35: "Fire Ship" * Episode 36: "Martian Luck" * Episode 37: "The Lost Patrol" * Episode 38: "Call of the Unknown" * Episode 39: "Heart of Mars" * Episode 40: "Winged Fury" * Episode 41: "Night of the Traitor" * Episode 42: "Trial by Combat" * Episode 43: "The Perfect Warrior" * Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" * Episode 45: "Dark River" * Episode 46: "The Art of War" * Episode 47: "One Small Step" * Episode 48: "Fifth Column" * Episode 49: "The Last Jump" * Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" * Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" * Episode 52: "Beyond Chaos" Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters